


Remember when we got drunk?

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu basically inviting everyone for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when we got drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> A random Twitter fic. Written at around 2AM so forgive the excessive crack.

  ****

The first time it was with Hikaru, as a treat for finally being legally able to get drunk. Hikaru went along innocently, but what happened afterwards might be... not too innocent.

Well, if you call whipping of his shirt (Yabu) and standing on the table singing an English song at the top of his lungs (Hikaru) before being kicked out of the night club (among other things), they sat next to each other at a park bench puking their 15,000 yen worth of drinks over rose bushes, they cheekily grinned at each other and decided it was a good idea to try another bar. The next day the both of them pleaded a hangover and no memory of their stupidity.

 

It was okay, they drunkedly videotaped everything anyway.

 

 

 

The second one was with Takaki, clearly the better drinker between the two of them (and maybe the whole of JUMP, for that matter). Takaki made a bet he wouldn't last the night. He was ready. Challenge accepted. Never mind he just got over his hangover with Hikaru.

 

When Yabu woke up the next day Takaki was snoring next to him on the bed and they both have their shirts off. When Takaki woke up he said he gave his shirt to some random foreigner last night. Takaki gave him his extra shirt but he had thrown up all over it. Finding no tissues, he used the shirt he was wearing.

They were lucky the taxi driver allowed them to ride home.

 

 

 

Third drinking escapade was with Inoo. He barely pulled the guy out of the house, insisting he needed a break once in a while. Inoo had grudgingly agreed, after making Yabu promise he was going to pay for everything. He agreed because he just really wanted to drink himself silly, but he didn't know what he was in for.

The moment alcohol enters Inoo's system, he turns into a kissing monster. He loses his shirt for the third time as Inoo all but tore it up to shreds as he tried to get into Yabu's pants.

After innumerable hickeys and very rough lips, Yabu found it very hard to make eye contact with Inoo, who apparently doesn't remember anything.

But that doesn't mean he's not inviting him for a second round.

In fact, he's found the perfect place for their drinking escapades.

 

 

 

Fourth drinking party was with Daiki. Well it wasn't much of a party if there were only two of them, but a guy like Daichan who can say "wifi wifi" and give it the same vibe as Sakurai Sho's "put your hands up yeah yeah yeah" phrase would be a fun drinking partner.

He was wrong.

It started out fun enough, with them singing in a karaoke room with unlimited drinks. But with every bottle they finish off, Daiki's mood seemed to grow from wifi-wifi high to seventh-circle-of-hell low.

It started from the songs. One moment they were singing Uta Utau on repeat and then suddenly they were singing Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana with tears running down their cheeks. They even sang Uta Utau again while crying their eyes out, complete with gross sobbing noises. They finished it off with a quadruple combo of Memories, Thank You, and Uta Utau

(just. Don't ask. It's a very soulful, emotional song, with a heartwrenching rendition with plenty of vibrattos at the end).

Yabu loses his shirt (you'd think he learned anything by now but no) as Daiki sobbed onto his chest about the woes of not growing tall enough to reach things in high places and basically having the same yakisoba hairstyle as Hikaru, and Yabu having no handkerchief clean enough to offer just let his friend cry on his Lacoste polo. And wished he stopped liking to wear expensive shirts out when drinking with his groupmates.

 

 

 

The fifth was with the whole of HS7. They're underage and he was supposed to be a good example, but nothing goes before his love for booze (and girls. And maybe Inoo when he's drunk but that's a secret). He'd thought they'd be more subdued (after all they're not even supposed to drink) but oh boy was he wrong.

.............Let's just say he got out before the really steamy stuff got started. He was drunk enough not to remember the specifics, but he was sober enough to realize that somebody had taken off his shirt. And someone was kissing him. How many, he had no idea. He really didn't want to remember anyway.

 

 

 

 

When the whole of JUMP asked Yabu to go along on a secret drinking escapade, he looked scared and all but run off and declined. They had no idea what happened, but rumor has it that Yabu has completely swore off alcohol.

 

And he wears thrift store shirts now.


End file.
